The Battle light Wiki:Chat/Logs/17 January 2019
22:38-35 welcome koabot 22:38-38 for being a bot OMG 22:38-45 can she ban and etc 22:38-47 yes 22:38-48 for spamming 22:39-01 wow she is hot 22:39-07 with koabot you're just going to mess around with it 22:39-12 so pick one or the other 22:39-12 dang 22:39-26 i mean koabot doesnt need to be on duty 22:39-30 yeh 22:39-35 out, koabot 22:39-37 bgon 22:39-46 is your bot staying 22:40-05 yes 22:40-10 how did u give your bot chat mod if u only have rollback and admin 22:40-12 can you kick your bot though pls 22:40-21 because admins can give chat mod and discussions mod rights 22:40-31 hold on i am lowering the rights 22:40-39 lowering MY RIGHTS 22:40-42 or koabot's 22:40-47 or akumi-s0ck's 22:40-54 because akumi-s0ck needs Chat mod to ban 22:41-11 no koabot is getting lower rights akumi gets higher rights 22:41-30 i gave you everything except budcrate 22:41-34 wow OMG 22:41-41 ~ Koabot has left the chat ~ 22:41-44 ~ Koabot has joined the chat ~ 22:41-46 get rid of koabot or i will knock it out 22:41-47 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 22:41-56 knock it out babe 22:41-57 for me 22:42-02 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 22:42-10 omg i need kick and ban asa 22:42-11 p 22:42-22 *!kick and !ban 22:43-01 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 22:43-08 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 22:43-12 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 22:43-28 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 22:43-31 ~ Koabot has left the chat ~ 22:43-58 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 22:44-01 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 22:44-12 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 22:44-15 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 22:44-21 cmon JS LOAD omg 22:44-24 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 22:44-26 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 22:45-04 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 22:45-06 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 22:45-59 omg omg omg 22:46-03 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 22:49-41 omg omg omg 22:51-59 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 22:52-01 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 22:52-07 yes OMG 22:52-12 ~ YBN orlando has left the chat ~ 22:52-17 gucci gang gucci gang gucci gand 22:52-18 g 22:53-12 ~ Koabot has joined the chat ~ 22:53-14 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 22:53-21 i just put the bot koabot 22:53-27 !kick Koabot 22:53-27 hey 22:53-31 What the flip 22:53-33 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 22:53-36 No koa we dont need koabot 22:53-37 oof back 22:53-47 i am demoting the bot 22:53-50 Koa say something in the koabot account 22:53-54 *with 22:54-04 I am a robot 22:54-16 ~ Koabot has been kicked by EarthlingnAkumi ~ 22:54-17 ~ Koabot has left the chat ~ 22:54-23 wat 22:54-30 ur mum is wat 22:54-36 what did u do 22:54-40 Don't bring Koabot back on 22:54-43 it will mess with the logs 22:54-48 and we do not need two bots on 22:54-50 ~ Koabot has joined the chat ~ 22:55-00 K now he can be banned 22:55-15 dont ban i am testing to make sure your bot works 22:55-31 No you're not going to test anything 22:55-33 Hey, have you heard of the I like trains kid? 22:55-33 He's pretty cool, but I think there's something wrong with him 22:55-33 I don't know if he's cursed, or if it's something with his brain 22:55-33 But the only thing he ever says is 22:55-33 I like trains 22:55-33 From birth the I like trains kid never spoke a word 22:55-33 Not even to his parents, not a single sound was heard 22:55-33 But on the first day of school the teacher asked his name 22:55-33 All he did was smile as he said: 22:55-33 I like trains 22:55-33 They put him on some Ritalin to see if that would help 22:55-33 The doctor found the perfect dose and asked him how he felt 22:55-33 He stared at the doctor witha little creepy smile 22:55-33 And the I like trains kid said "I feel great!" 22:55-33 He got… 22:55-33 22:55-33 22:55-33 22:55-33 ~ Koabot has been kicked by EarthlingnAkumi-S0CK ~ 22:55-33 ~ Koabot has been banned by EarthlingnAkumi-S0CK ("Flooding") ~ 22:55-34 ~ Koabot has left the chat ~ 22:55-39 ~ Koabot has been banned by EarthlingnAkumi ("Disruption") ~ 22:55-59 oh wow 22:56-01 she works 22:56-28 how was the bot doung disruptions 22:56-30 Yes she does and now if you do that again I am going to write up an S:C/g again and get all your accounts banned 22:56-41 because i specifically told you not to bring your bot on again 22:56-46 whats a sc 22:56-59 It's an email to FANDOM staff 22:57-18 NOO dont it was being used for as a bot 22:57-44 u have a good bot akumi 22:57-58 I am soory 22:58-09 Okay just don't do it again 22:58-21 hehehehe akumi-s0ck is going to knock all of y'all out 22:58-21 hehehe 22:58-23 Thx for banning the bot 22:58-27 np dude 22:58-32 act like a bot sock 22:58-36 soory 22:58-52 its fine silly hot girl 22:59-34 So how was school 22:59-41 bots dont go to school dum du, 22:59-43 dum 23:22-28 Welcome sock akumi 23:22-37 hey bruh 23:22-43 Omg she is cuite 23:22-48 Koa, go away. 23:22-57 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 23:22-58 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 23:23-05 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 23:23-07 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 23:23-11 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 23:23-19 why u want me to go away 23:23-26 ~ Koabot has joined the chat ~ 23:23-34 omg I was ban for disruptions only 23:23-41 put on my ban disruptions only bae 23:23-53 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 23:24-15 < 23:24-17 what the hell 23:24-18 Babe, ban this damn idiot. 23:24-34 put on my ban disruptions only 23:24-35 ~ Koabot has been banned by EarthlingnAkumi ("Troll.") ~ 23:24-36 ~ Koabot has left the chat ~ 23:24-50 he wont be back again 23:24-56 Thank you. < 3 23:25-02 You're welcome, babe < 3 23:25-11 i will go and block him infintie and all my other bots 23:25-26 And then you'll just make more socks and "test" the bot 23:25-27 infintie 23:25-33 okay make sure 23:25-39 i am not making anymore test or bots 23:25-42 hehehe gonna get this on log hehehe 23:31-08 sure ya are 23:31-16 i swear 23:31-31 we need more charachters 23:32-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:32-10 ANy name ideas 23:32-39 um um 23:32-41 billy bob john 23:32-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:32-46 lIKE mackenzie Brown 23:32-54 or mackenzie zingler 23:33-11 wat u think 23:33-18 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 23:33-19 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 23:33-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:34-09 Akumi how aboout 23:34-25 wow' 23:34-41 So akumi we need to redo the info boxes 23:35-00 U on 23:35-16 Hmm 23:35-25 AKUMI 23:35-42 WHAT is this https://the-battle-light-wiki.fandom.com/wiki/Eta-Gimel 23:35-47 no i'm not a sockpuppet 23:35-58 Lol just act appropet and dont talk about bad things 23:36-18 p33ny v4g33ny 23:36-26 wat 23:36-36 haw haw 23:36-44 omg 23:36-50 no it was numbers 23:36-52 oh shit 23:36-56 u can't ban me for math 23:37-02 i cant 23:37-09 true 23:37-22 but i can ban u for talking about innerpropet things 23:37-32 nope 23:37-35 it was numbers 23:37-45 I know duh 23:38-05 ninja's doo doo shoveller 23:38-08 Dude why u 23:38-13 ~ GlowingNormality has been kicked by Cocopuff2018 ~ 23:38-14 ~ GlowingNormality has left the chat ~ 23:38-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:38-20 ~ GlowingNormality has joined the chat ~ 23:38-26 welcome tkf 23:38-34 who is tkf 23:38-40 i'm not a sockpuppet for fucks sake 23:38-44 I know okay 23:38-53 i've been on fandom for 3 years 23:38-59 cool 23:38-59 i don't have intentions to troll people 23:39-15 i've had a few accounts that i've just left behind 23:39-25 Good for u if they come here they are being banned 23:39-52 To be honest 23:40-06 Wat u think boi 23:40-17 ? 23:40-27 Pee boy 23:40-31 oof not appropet 23:40-41 toilet 23:40-45 stop 23:40-50 ok 23:40-57 or i will kick u 23:41-01 just seeing if it was against the rules oof 23:41-14 Honestly koa what you said was worst than glowing so idk what you're talking about 23:41-17 also "toilet" is fine 23:41-21 opps wrong account 23:41-35 okay 23:41-37 boss 23:41-47 i am rewhritting the info boxes 23:42-17 OOf i am making my chara 23:42-33 Wat u think toliet boy 23:42-56 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 23:42-58 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 23:43-07 OMG AKUMI' 23:43-28 WHOS ON 23:43-39 ? 23:44-03 Make a charachter named toliet 23:44-16 EWW 23:44-26 WAT 23:44-27 could you stop being an idiot please 23:44-42 yES mod girl 23:44-59 Omg 23:45-08 akumi we have alot of work to do here 23:45-34 ALOT 23:45-38 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 23:45-50 welcome rouge 23:45-52 hey 23:45-57 how u been